Hunter
Hunter - Starting Off To start off with hunter, you will need to head over to Yanille to get some supplies. You can get there by talking to the Oracle Of Dawn: Teleports/Cities and Towns/Yanille. Once in Yanille, head West until you see a Hunter icon and a green star, trade Aleck and buy a few box traps for later. Now you're ready to start Hunter! Levels 1 - 17 Use the Lodestone network to teleport to Taverly, and head North-West along the path until you see another hunter icon. Here you will catch Crimson Swifts. IMPORTANT : If the Swifts are not moving, they are probably nulled and still need to be fixed. Try your luck on the Squeal of Fortune and get enough XP Lamps for 17 Hunter. Levels 17 - 22 For levels 17 - 22 you will be catching baby implings in Puro-Puro, You can get here by once again talking to the Oracle Of Dawn: Teleports/Minigames/Puro-Puro. You will appear in a small wheat field, then click: Enter Centre of crop circle. Once in Puro-Puro, Trade Elnock Inquisitor and buy a Butterfly Net and some Impling Jars. Now you want to find a Baby Impling, there is one which spawns in the North-West side of Puro-Puro. Levels 22 - 28 For these levels you will want to catch Young Implings. There are two which spawn on the East and South side of Puro-Puro. Levels 28 - 36 For these levels you will need to catch Gourmet Implings. These are located directly in the centre of Puro-Puro. Levels 36 - 42 For these levels you need to catch Earth Implings, these are located On the West side of Puro-Puro. Levels 42 - 50 For these levels you will want to catch Essence Implings, you will also find these located on the West side of Puro-Puro. Levels 50 - 54 For levels 50 - 54 you will catch Eclectic implings, there are two located on the East side of Puro-Puro. Levels 54 - 65 Here you will need to catch Spirit Implings, these are located on the West side of Puro-Puro. OR Levels 53 - 65 Get your box traps and use the Fairy Rings with the code AKQ to get to Piscatoris. Here you will hunt Grey Chinchompas. If you do not have access to the fairy rings, you can always exit the Grand Tree and run northwest. Levels 65 - 74 You will want to catch Magpie Implings for these levels, you can find two next to each other on the South-West side of Puro-Puro. OR Level 65 - 74/99 You will want to catch Red Chinchompas for these levels, you can find them by teleporting to Mobilising Armies and then running north east till you find the hunter icon. Or teleporting to Castle Wars and following the map below. Here you can place your box traps to catch the chinchompas. Levels 74 - 91 For levels 74 - 91 you will need to catch Ninja Implings, you can find some next to the Magpie Implings you just caught. Levels 91 - 99 You've reached the home stretch! from now till 99, you'll need to catch Kingly Implings, which are located on the far East side of Puro-Puro. Congratulations, you now have 99 Hunter, and you should have netted yourself about a 10m profit from all the loots! Now go and enjoy that cape! Experience per Catches 'Why hunt chinchompas if the xp is lower than the implings?' Chins are potentially faster than most of the other implings due to the fact that you can put up a max of 5 traps at once, with the fast respawn rate, you can potentially end up getting more xp per hour doing chinchompas rather than implings Note All experience rates are based on Hard mode, to find out the xp rates for medium or easy multiply the experience rates listed by : Medium X 2.1 (Roughly) Easy X 5